The present invention concerns a device for the containment of four cornered, for example, square or rectangular, monolithic ceramic catalyst elements which elements are used in the prevention of emission of harmful substances from combustion installations, for example, furnace equipment for heat power plants. In addition, the present invention relates to a device that can be used for the combination of such catalyst elements into a package or array.
Ceramic monoliths used for the fabrication of catalytic elements require a safe and shock absorbing containment apparatus because of the risk of breakage under extreme operating conditions such as physical shocks, pressure surges, temperature fluctuation and the like. Such catalytic elements cannot always be produced in the size required for a desired end use and therefore, the need exists to combine several elements or a plurality thereof in an array or series in order to provide the necessary catalytic surface to treat the large volumes of gas flowing per time unit, for example, in the case of exhaust gases of large power plants.